


Of Crushes and Crashes

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bike Accident, Car Accident, M/M, MInami in Saint Petersburg, Major Character Injury, Wear Your Helmets People!, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Minami moves to Saint Petersburg to train with Viktor and Yuuri.  Thanks to a paperwork snafu, he ends up living with Georgi at first, and the two become friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly Week of 12/24
> 
> Pairing: Georgi Popovich/Kenjirou Minami 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Orgasm delay/denial  
>  **After an injury**  
>  _Intimacy_  
>  Pastfic  
>  _Mystery_  
>  Bold - prompt used; italics - prompt kind of used a little for guidance?

When Minami moved to Russia to train with Viktor and Yuuri, he’d expected to be training alongside Mila and Yuri. Both had chosen to stay after Yakov’s retirement, and both had several years left before they’d be retiring themselves. He wasn’t surprised to learn that Otabek was joining them; Otabek skating with his boyfriend and girlfriend made sense. Georgi hanging around was a surprise. He was retired from skating, Viktor was a good choreographer himself and Yuri was starting to demand to do his own choreography, so Minami had assumed that Georgi would be gone.

Instead, Georgi was the one who picked him up at the airport. “There was some sort of miscommunication with the paperwork, so your apartment won’t be ready until next month sometime. Sorry about that. For now, you’ll be staying with me.”

“I… will?” Minami was torn – on the one hand, he was quite grateful that he wasn’t going to be left on his own in a strange country where he only knew the basic Russian Yuuri had been teaching him over Skype after he’d agreed to come out. On the other hand, why Georgi? Why not his coaches? That would be the expected thing. He’d stayed with Viktor and Yuuri when he came up for the tryout – a formality and they all knew it, but still, they went through with it.

Georgi just smiled. “Yeah. Come on, let’s get you settled in.”

 

Living with Georgi turned out to be pretty awesome. Georgi tended to keep to himself, never invading Minami’s privacy, but he almost always welcomed Minami’s company. They quickly settled into a routine of watching TV together most nights while they ate dinner, Georgi translating for Minami when needed. It was quiet, and Minami found he enjoyed Georgi’s company a lot more than he’d thought he would. 

He’d discovered that Georgi did work with Viktor and Yuuri – he helped design costumes, choreograph, and weirdest of all, he was the one called to check out injuries or help plan gym programs. “I didn’t know you knew anything about medicine.”

“I went to college to avoid the draft, and studied sports science and medicine because it was interesting. After I retired, I went through certification. Viktor and Yuuri thought it would be nice to have me on staff, and if I’m going to work, working for my old friends seemed like a good idea.”

“How’d you end up choreographing too? With Yuri doing his own and Viktor and Yuuri both…”

“Viktor always insisted on doing his own choreography, but he encourages his skaters to ask whoever they think will give them the best programs. If that’s me, he doesn’t mind, especially since I’m working for the rink anyway. This year I’m doing Otabek’s short program, but that’s it so far.”

“Would they be mad if I asked you to do my short program? Yuuri’s working on my free skate, but he said I should consider asking someone else for the short. Not that he wouldn’t do it, but he thought it would be good for me to get a feel for whose choreography I thought fit me best.”

“Nope, not at all, if Yuuri’s encouraging you to have a different choreographer. Do you have your music picked out? Ideas for things you’d want to do?”

“I have a couple ideas but I haven’t picked music yet. I’ll get that to you as soon as I can!”

 

A few days later, he was out for a ride on his bicycle, learning his way from Georgi’s place to what would, eventually, allegedly, be his apartment, when a car came around a corner without looking and hit him. The driver was freaked out, and Minami was pretty badly injured – he’d been hit on the left side, and he was pretty sure that arm was broken, and lots of scrapes and bruises. He’d also hit his head, and while he tried to make sense of the Russian the driver was shouting at him, it was gibberish. Thankfully, his phone was unharmed. He found Georgi’s number and called, and then passed out.

When he came to, he was in a hospital room. There was a nurse there. “Oh, you’re awake! Let me get the doctor.” She hurried off, and came back with another woman and Georgi.

Georgi smiled at him, the relief at seeing him awake obvious in every inch of his body. “Minami, this is Dr. Assonova. She’s been taking care of you since yesterday. Is it okay if I stay to help translate if needed?”

Minami nodded, so Georgi pulled a chair over so he could sit beside the bed. The doctor went through the list of injuries – the broken arm wasn't the worst of it; there were some torn ligaments in his left leg, and a concussion. Minami didn’t remember having been woken up before, but apparently he had been for evaluation. Once the doctor left, Georgi reached out and took Minami’s good hand. “So, I think you get an extension on finding music for me to choreograph your program.”

Minami groaned. “I’m going to miss the Grand Prix, at the very least. I’ll be lucky if I can skate by Nationals, won’t I?”

“Yeah, the broken arm and concussion would only have you out a couple months, but the torn-up hip and knee… four to six months before you’re even allowed back on the ice, closer to eight or nine months before you can do your jumps well enough to compete, probably. You’re scheduled for surgery later this week. They want to see the concussion symptoms go down before they give you anesthesia. Nationals is possible, but I don’t want to see you pushing yourself too hard to get there. Consider this season an off-year.”

Minami teared up. That was not what he wanted to hear. Georgi squeezed his hand. “Viktor and Yuuri and I will be trading off being here with you, until you get out. Do you still want to try to move, or stay with me until you’re healed up? I don’t mind you staying. I’ve really liked having you around.” Georgi looked away. “I guess you could probably go home to Japan for the year, if you’d rather be with your family. They’re doctors, right?”

“Yeah… and if I go home now, it’s like I’m admitting defeat. Saying that Russia beat me and I should give up skating and go to medical school like my brother did. I’d rather stay here with you.”

Georgi nodded and squeezed Minami's hand. "Before you decide that for sure, you should probably know... I don't just like having you around as a friend. I'm not going to push you for anything, especially not right now that you have a concussion, but you should know that I've started to develop feelings for you."

Minami shook his head quickly. "I may need you to tell me that again when I'm not this close to a concussion, because I've been developing feelings too. It would be easy to believe that this was just a figment of my brain injury."

Georgi laughed and squeezed Minami's hand again. "I can do that."


	2. Several Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minami retires, he and Georgi start the process of adopting a kid. It goes a lot differently than they expected, but they're happy with the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people in the comments seemed to like the idea of a sequel with these two adopting a kid. <3

Minami tried to control the nerves. One kid, he and Georgi were prepared for. One kid, they could handle, and then if they decided they wanted another one later it wouldn’t be as big a change as the first kid. After all, most parents started off with one, didn’t they? Then added more later? There was probably a reason for that.

Then they got the call. “Mr. Popovich, Mr. Minami, I know you were only planning on adopting one, but a situation has come up that made me think of you two. You’re capable, in terms of finances and living situation, of supporting more than one child, so if you think you could handle having more than one right away, I’m asking you to please consider this.”

Minami and Georgi looked at each other. They would need to do some extra preparations – for one thing, get another kid bed – but it might work. “What’s the situation? Why us?”

“The Balandin family has three children, Alexei Danilovich, who’s eight, Marfa Petrovna, who’s four, and Elena Petrovna, who’s three. Alexei is Marfa and Elena’s half-brother. Their mother and the girls’ father are dead, killed in a car accident, while Alexei’s father is incapable of supporting a child and completely unwilling to take the girls anyway. There’s no extended family to be found except an uncle of their mother who is sixty-two and in poor health. We would like to keep the three of them together, and I know you could handle three, but that’s not the reason we thought of you first.”

“Then what is?” Georgi asked, squeezing Minami’s hand. He already had tears in his eyes, and Minami had a feeling that if this reason was at all good, they were going to be adopting three kids.

“Alexei has been taking figure skating lessons for three years, and he shows great promise and drive. With your backgrounds and contacts, you’re the most likely to help him make the most of his talent. Please at least consider the idea of taking all three of them, instead of just Alexei.”

Georgi hung up the phone and turned to Minami. “Well? What do you think?”

“I think we should probably find two more beds. At least that young the girls should be okay to share a room, and basic toys, so we should be okay until we can get to know them a little bit and figure out who they are. Also, we should probably call Viktor or Yuuri and see if they’re willing to give an eight-year-old a tryout.” Minami smiled at Georgi as his tears overflowed. “I saw your eyes. It’s not what we expected or planned, but we can do this.”

 

Despite his confident words and his happiness in picking out bunk beds and toys for the kids they were expecting, in reality, Minami was scared. These were not the kids he was used to working with, and he didn’t have anyone to hand them off to for the hardest parts. The girls would likely forget that they ever had other family except through stories, but Alexei was old enough, he’d remember his mother and being abandoned by his father. Yuri had come back from Kazakhstan to meet the boy and make sure he knew he had someone who understood what being abandoned by a parent felt like to talk to, so it wasn’t like they didn’t have help all around them.

Still, when he caught sight of the tall blond boy carrying a little girl who was sucking her thumb, and the other little girl holding the social worker’s hand as she walked the three of them out to meet their potential new family, he squeezed Georgi’s hand. Georgi raised an eyebrow and whispered to Minami, “Yuri is going to lose his shit. Alexei looks just like him at that age except his eyes are a lot bluer and Yuri was tiny until he hit that growth spurt at seventeen.” The girls looked a lot like each other, with the same brown hair and blue eyes and the cutest freckles.

“Hi, guys. Kids, this is Georgi Popovich and his husband Minami Kenjirou. They’d like you to come live with them, and hopefully, let them be your new dads, okay?”

Alexei stared them both down, but didn’t say a word. The girl holding the social worker’s hand, who Minami thought was the older girl, Marfa, tilted her head. “Those names are familiar.”

“Hear that, dear? We’re still famous,” Georgi teased.

“Hush, you. I only retired last April!” Minami saw Alexei’s eyes get big, and he whispered something to his sister. “Alexei?”

“He says you guys are skaters,” Marfa informed them. “Olympians.”

“That’s right,” Georgi said. “Alexei, we’re going to introduce you to some friends of ours, figure skating coaches. Anastasiya Olegovna says you’re a good skater.”

Alexei nodded, but once again didn’t say anything. “He doesn’t talk much,” Marfa said. “Don’t be mad.”

“Okay! I talk a lot, so between us, I bet we’ll be fine,” Minami said. “You guys ready to come see your new home?”

 

Alexei wouldn’t put Elena down until he was putting her into her carseat secure in Georgi’s car. Once that was done, he was perfectly willing to help load the boxes and suitcases. All the way home, Marfa talked up a storm, but Alexei and Elena kept quiet.

Elena had opened up a bit as she got more comfortable. Alexei still hadn’t said a word by the next day, when Viktor and Yuuri came by to meet him. They’d warned Yuuri about his quietness, of course. “It doesn’t seem to be shyness or anything, he just… doesn’t talk.”

“Did you ask Anastasiya about it?”

“Yeah. She said that the neighbors who were watching the three of them until they could be brought in said Alexei’s just… like that. He can talk, at school if a teacher asked him to speak he would, but generally doesn’t.” Minami smiled. “I suspect it’s at least partly because Marfa’s so quick to speak for him. We’ll give it a couple days, but if he ends up skating for you, he’ll probably talk if you need him to.”

“Might be interesting if he ends up skating for Viktor. I don’t think he’s ever had a student who doesn’t talk back to him. Even you, when he had to cover for me!”

“There’s just something about him,” Minami agreed. It would be interesting to see his quiet boy skating for Viktor, to see if it would bring out the sass in him.

It started out quietly enough, Alexei not saying a word as Viktor introduced himself and Yuuri to the kids and asked Alexei if he wanted to come skate. He ran upstairs to get his skate bag – Minami had seen him cleaning the skates and been impressed with the quality.

 

While Alexei was off skating, Minami and Georgi took the girls to a playground. “What do you two like to do?” Georgi asked on the walk out there.

“I was in an art class. I liked that,” Elena said. “I didn’t get to finish it.”

“The accident,” Marfa explained. “Mama did a lot of needlepoint and knitting, and I liked to help. Mostly what I like to do is play with my dolls and sing.” She sang a bit of a children’s song about a clumsy little bear. “Being little sucks. Mama always said ‘When you’re older,’ when I asked if I could learn something.” She looked up at Minami with big innocent eyes. “Am I older now?”

“Older, yes. Older enough will depend on what you want to do,” Minami said. “What do you want to try?”

“Swimming! And knitting, and reading, and skating, and ballet, and going to the moon. Alexei says I can’t do that last one, but I bet I can someday. And I want a pony.”

“Those all sound like fun,” Minami said. “I know you’re older enough to learn to swim, and maybe you can’t go to the moon just yet but we can find you some books about space and use those to start working on reading, hmm? A pony… I have no idea about. Why a pony?”

“Why not a pony? I like ponies!”

 

Yuri was with Viktor and Yuuri when they brought Alexei home. Minami was not the least bit ashamed of the sparkly barrette in his hair when he opened the door. Elena had put it there and declared him pretty. “Yuri? Hello, I wasn’t expecting you, but if you want to stay for dinner we’ll have plenty.”

“Thanks. Squirt here promised to show me a picture of his dad, and I’m curious.” Yuri let Alexei lead him off without a word.

Viktor shook his head and grinned. “Alexei would answer questions, but he wouldn’t volunteer any words until Yurotchka showed up. Then he had a million questions for him.”

“So what do you think?” Georgi asked.

“I don’t know that he’s as good as Yurotchka was at that age, but if he’s willing to work with us, he’ll go far,” Viktor said. “Alexei agreed to skate for us, if you guys said yes, and he didn’t see why you wouldn’t since we’re old friends.”

“Good. Do we get an employee discount because Georgi works there?”

“You can if you really want to, but we were planning on giving you the family discount!” Viktor said, winking at him. “Just ask Misha, it’s much better.”

 

After dinner, Georgi and Minami put the girls to bed, and then came back down to find Yuri waiting for them with Alexei. “What’s up?”

“That picture of Alexei’s dad? Here, if you haven’t seen it,” Yuri said, holding it out. Minami looked over to Alexei, who nodded at them. Minami took it. Alexei’s dad was a decent-looking guy, but nothing special that stood out to Minami, and Georgi shook his head. He didn’t know either. Yuri took a picture out of his wallet. “This is my biodad.”

Now Minami understood. The man in Alexei’s picture wasn’t nearly old enough for it to be the same man, but if they weren’t brothers or father and son, it was going to be one hell of a coincidence. “What do you think?”

“I called Grandpa, and Lev had a brother about twelve years younger than him. It’s possible Alexei’s my cousin. I’d say pretty likely. Not a surprise if Lev’s brother turned out to be the same kind of asshole.”

“Yuri, watch your language,” Georgi snapped.

“I won’t say it,” Alexei promised. “Not until I’m older, anyway.”

“So what do we do?” Minami asked, once he recovered from the shock of finally hearing Alexei’s voice. “Do you need to call Otabek and Mila?”

“Nah. I know Beka wants kids and Mila’s planning on it, but I don’t wanna take Alexei away from his sisters. Just thought you should know that we’re probably related.” Yuri held out a fist to Alexei. “Any time you wanna talk, you have my phone number. Call me.” Alexei bumped the fist and nodded. “Cool. I’d better get back to the old couple’s, let you have the bonding time with your new son. Night.”


End file.
